The Golden Eyed Strangers
by Fangirl1313
Summary: Young Bella keeps seeing these golden-eyed people and thinks she's crazy or that they're just her imagination trying to help her get over her parents death, until she sees them all again on her first day at Forks high school.
1. Prologue

**AN:I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

I must be a freak because I keep seeing these weird, golden-eyed people. They all looked different, had different names, and different personalities. I must be crazy because no matter how many times I go to the places where I've seen them before; they never come back.

Although today told me otherwise, today was my first day at Forks high school and I saw five of them, but they hadn't changed; like they never aged. It was like they never changed at _all._ They must be just relatives of the golden-eyed people I saw.

Or maybe, like the therapist said, they were just figments of my imagination.

* * *

Please review, because if everyone hates this story then I won't update. Because I have other stories to do. I don't care what the opinions are just tell me your thoughts. I plan to add more latter.


	2. Edward

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

I smiled at the old memory, the last one that was happy before my parents died.

_I'm playing at the park with my best friend, and I turn around and see a tall teenager staring at me, with bronze hair and golden eyes. I don't know who he is but he seems nice. He looks lonely I should go talk to himI thought to my self. I run over and stop a yard away._

_"Hello," he says._

_"Hi," I reply maybe talking to a stranger wasn't such a good idea. "You look lonely. Don't you have any friends?" I say curiously, he then smiles and chuckles._

_"Not really."He says._

_"Well that's sad." I said. At this he brakes into a grin. "What's your name?" I ask._

_"Edward; and yours?" The man says._

_"Bella, Bella Swan." At this I start to hear my mom calling me._

_"Bye," I say._

_"Good bye Bella." He says and then I take off running towards my mom._

That was right before my parents died, I can never forget that man or those eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it tell me what you think please!


	3. Rosalie

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Rosalie POV

I was going into town to get Emmett a milkshake because he wanted to make Jasper eat it for a prank. Normally I'm completely opposed to this sort of thing but he used his puppy dog face and got me into it. Plus, Alice asked me to get her some food too; weird. So as I was driving my read convertible down the street to McDonalds it was no surprise to see a bunch of kids doing a car wash. What stood out to me was a little girl sitting nearby the group looking at them enviously in the shadows.

She appeared to have long beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes. Normally I wouldn't care if a kid was sitting out but she caught my eye because she was wearing ragged old clothes; she looked homeless. She was very skinny too; to the point you wondered if she had eaten anything within the last month.

I just finished going threw the drive threw when I saw her get up and walk over to one of the kids who was going to throw away an untouched burger and what I saw made me want to cry.

Bella POV

When my mom and dad died, I had no where to go so I ran around as an orphan. I didn't know where I should go most areas didn't have very good homeless shelters. I usually just wandered around places with food grocery stores and fast food places. If I was lucky someone would offer me a piece of bread or something; I could never bring myself to steal. Those were hard years for me it was like this from when I turned eight to one day after I turned ten. It all changed that one day when I saw _her_.

I was at a McDonalds watching some kids, wave signs around for their car washing thing down the street. I was starving that day for I hadn't eaten in days. I could only watch from the shadows because I was to out of place to have the guts to be among _normal_ people.

When out of the corner of my eye I saw a nice red convertible. The driver out shone the car by ten fold. She had gorgeous blond hair and golden eyes, she totally looked like a run away model; I suddenly felt any confidence I had be knocked out of me. I felt like I didn't belong in the same world as she did. I could only stare as she pulled into the parking lot and went into the drive threw. But soon I had other things to focus on other things, a teenager was about to throw away an untouched burger and this was the kind of thing that dream of.

"Excuse me can I uh, have that burger?" I asked nervously pointing at the in his hand, as he sneered.

"You want it?" He asked in a taunting voice, I couldn't bring myself to care though I _had_ to eat to day. So I just nodded my head still eyeing it.

"Well take it!" He said quickly, before I could even react I felt him toss his tray of half-eaten food at me and throw me to the ground. I felt shearing pain as the back of my head hit the concrete and hearing him mock me to his friends and laugh as he walked away.

I couldn't make myself move an inch. I started gasping, pain flowed threw me. If someone didn't help me I would be a goner. Suddenly I heard a voice talking to me and felt a hand on my arm; that was when I realized I might just make it.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe that the boy just left the girl there. I parked my car and ran over to her she wasn't moving and she was barely even breathing. I ran over to her and started to shake her.

"Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" I don't know why but she just had to live, there was no way on the face of the planet I was going to let her die.

"Huh?" She said finally opening her eyes sounding worn out.

"You got hit remember? That boy shoved you to the ground. When was the last time you ate?" I had to help this poor child I couldn't leave her here.

"I think I ate uh…three days ago, yeah three days ago." She said in a groggy voice as I helped her up out of the curled-up position she had earlier.

"Here come with me." I said as I led her to my car and sat her down in the grass near it. I opened the car door and took out the food that I had gotten for Emmett: French fries, a McFlurry, and two McChickens and handed them to the young girl. As her eyes went wide, I laughed mentally to my self "_Not like we're going to eat it."_ I thought.

"Eat it you look hungry." I encouraged her.

Finally she started eating and from the way she ate I totally believed that she hadn't eaten in three days. When she finished she looked up at me and blushed.

"Thank you," She said in a quiet voice. Only now did I realize that she was still covered in the food from the boy's tray so I took her hand and walked her into McDonalds and strait into the ladies restroom to clean her up.

By the time I was done getting the food off of her it had already been an hour since I left the house. When we were done I took her and went back to the car.

"Honey, what's your name?" I asked softly as I turned to her.

"Bella, Bella Swan," Bella apparently replied.

"Do you know where your parents are?" As I asked her she pointed up at the sky.

"Oh! How terrible, are you homeless?" I asked her after a slight pause.

"Yes," She said turning her head in confusion; she must not realize where this was going.

"Then I'm going to take you to the homeless shelter, okay? That way you will have someone to look after you." I said with a smile and Bella grinned.

I picked her up and put her in the back seat and buckled her in. When we got to the homeless shelter I told them what her name was and gave her to them so they could find a foster family to take her in. I just turned around to leave when Bella stopped me.

"What's your name?" She said from behind me.

"Rosalie," I said before walking away.

When I got home Alice asked me how the trip went as she bounced up and down.

"Fine, but you already knew that didn't you?" I said looking at her with a slight smirk. She nodded to this and turned around and left the room.

"Hey Rose, did you get my food?" Emmett asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"Sorry Em, I didn't." I said with a smirk. _Unless he wanted human blood._ I thought to me self.

* * *

I really like this chapter. Sorry if the whole homeless thing isn't that accurate; I don't really know much about it. Tell me what you think, bye.


	4. Carlisle

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

It's weird how much my life changed in the two years following my tenth birthday. Everything that I based my existence on shifted; I had a purpose other then just surviving. Strangely enough this only hit me when I broke my arm while staying with a foster family.

I was closing the garage door and had just turned away when I remembered I had left my lucky hat in the garage by the opening. I was only eleven so I didn't get that I should just reopen the door, which would have been much safer. So I reached under the door and grabbed my hat when it closed, clamping down on my arm snapping it. Normally it may not have snapped as bad as it did but it was a weird garage door, it closed fast and tight.

I had cried out in pain as it did so. My foster mom immediately came out to see what happened.

"Bella! Are you ok?" She said when she reached me.

"My arm…" I had whimpered.

"Don't worry dear we'll be at the hospital soon." She comforted. She had already gotten me out, gave me a towel, and dialed 911.

I remember fading in and out from pain until there was a change; I saw an ambulance come down the street before I blacked out again.

When I woke-up I was in the hospital lying down on a hospital bed. I slowly started to get up only to be gently pushed back down.

"Easy, you need to rest." A calm voice said from somewhere else in the room.

Carlisle POV

Just another day at work, although for once I wanted to take the day off but Alice said that would be wrong because I have all eternity. So here I am at work.

I was treating a little girl about eleven who had a broken arm and was currently unconscious when I finished she was still unconscious when until about a minuet after she woke up.

She started to get up but I lightly pushed her back down. "Easy, you need to rest." I comforted.

Her eyes were searching the room quickly until they reached me, assessing me weird for someone her age to do. She then looked me in the eye. Something she found startled her and she cringed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she should be fine but maybe she hit her head when she broke her arm.

"Yeah, it's just you have golden eyes…" She said but her voice faded away. Weird that most people can't look us in the eye to realize that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently, I was the doctor after all I needed to know if she hit her head though I highly doubt it.

"Fine, never mind; will I be ok?" She said looking me in the eyes again.

"Yes, you'll be happy and out of here in no time." I said giving her a light reassuring smile.

"What's your name?" The girl said tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Carlisle," I said with a reassuring smile. "And yours?"

"Bella, but my full name's Isabella Swan." She said before looking to the door where her foster family just came in.

Bella POV

I don't know why but talking to the doctor some how made me realize that there is a lot more to life other then surviving you could help others and do anything you wanted in life. That's why I remember that day; not from the pain but from the realization that there is more to life then surviving.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter compared to the last one but there wasn't as much I felt I needed to say. I would of published this earlier but I slept in. Please tell me your thoughts in a review, or suggest how Bella should see any other Cullens, bye.


	5. Esme

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

It's weird, every time I meet one of those golden eyed people my life changes or I learn a valuable lesson. Example, one time my foster mom was having some neighbors come over to help replenish the beauty of the city park and that day I learned about compassion.

I was sitting on the floor of an old porch looking at the stay at home moms that lived in my neighborhood, it was summer so I was chilling at home about a month after my arm finished healing and unsurprisingly I was already with a different foster family. I could feel the light breeze brush against my skin causing me to sigh in pleasure. I turned around and saw a beautiful lady staring down at me with golden eyes.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The lady returned, still starring at me. She had nice caramel colored hair and her golden eyes complemented it perfectly. My mom had gone in side and the neighbors were so absorbed in their conversation that no one noticed she was here except me.

"My foster mom is inside you can just wait…" I started but faded away.

"Your foster mom?" I wanted to retrieve my words because they seemed to cause the nice lady stress but I replied calmly all the while.

"You must be new, my parents died when I was eight and now I have to live with foster families." I said quietly. It looked like the kind lady was going to cry though.

"You poor dear," She said kneeling down and hugging me. "What's your name?" She said once she pulled away.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said looking up at her because she was standing again.

"Well Bella, my names, Esme, and I am very glad to have met you." She said started to walk away but I started to say something.

"Why are you here? You don't seem to have nothing better to do with your time and I'm sure you family misses you, I know I would." I don't know why I said this but I really, even though I just met her, felt like she was a mother to me.

Her face had such a torn expression but she smiled. "Because it's good for the community and it helps people." She said as she walked onto the porch.

That day it clicked, one person can make a difference. I knew after that day I would be a better person but, I will never forget it.

Esme POV  
As I got home from the community get-together I was so filled with emotions it was hard to sort out. That little girl, Bella, was so precious I really wished I could adopt her; she needed a real family. But I knew it was wrong to bring her into this world and it was not my decision. I had to remember to thank Alice for telling me that it was today, otherwise I would have never met Isabella.

* * *

What do you think? I need your opinion's! I mean I will probably still update even if you don't but it'l take waaaaaaaay longer, cause I have other stories to type. Hope you liked it please review!


	6. Jasper and Emmett

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Jasper POV

"Come on Emmett, if we don't hurry Alice may drag us to the store with her." I yelled up the stairs, Emmett and I were going to buy some new video games from Wal-Mart and Alice was about to leave for her shopping trip. She had warned us if we were still here when she left we would have to come, and we are definitely not brave enough for that.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." He said as he ran down the stairs.

"I wonder why Alice wants to go on a shopping trip; today's usually when she just tries on different outfits?" Emmett said once we got into the car.

"Emmett, did you really just ask why Alice wants to shop?" I said turning my head and raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," Emmett said as we parked in Wal-Mart's parking lot.

Bella POV

I lay on my bed looking out the window and thought back to a memory when I was around twelve. It didn't have a huge effect on me I was just scared to the point that I would rather be chased by wolves then have it repeated.

I was at Wal-Mart with my foster mom and it was late at night, a very dark and rainy night. In fact it was Christmas Eve and I was helping her pick out presents for the rest of my foster family when I got distracted and stopped walking to look at DS accessories.

When I finally pulled away my foster mom was no where to be found. I ended up looking around the video game department to see if I could find her. Surprisingly the area was pretty much empty. Finally I heard some voices and walked toward them.

"Emmett! Just wait for someone to come here, don't just break-in!" A blond haired and golden eyed man yelled at a strong looking dark curly haired man with golden eyes. I couldn't see them very well because I was looking at them from behind a corner.

As the blond yelled this to Emmett who had started to pick the lock on the video game shelf he reached over and grabbed Emmett's arm and with a loud tear it came off. His entire arm just pulled off, I could hear my breathing pick up as I let out a small scream.

Emmett POV

Jasper had just torn my arm off when I heard a tiny squeal from down the isle. I slowly turned my head and saw a little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair staring at me terrified.

As I slowly took a step closer to her heart beat sped up.

"Emmett stop. You're scaring her." Jasper said to me to low for the girl to hear.

"I-I-I'm scared." The girl managed to say.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." Jasper reassured her as he handed me back my arm. I quickly held it to where it had been torn from and let it heal. After a moment my arm was reattached completely.

"That isn't all that reassuring." The girl replied in a slightly annoyed tone; Jazz must be messing with her emotions.

"How about we tell you a little about our selves and you tell us your name so we can help you find your parents, ok?" Jasper said slowly walking towards her.

"Well, I know where my parents are." The girl stated defiantly but with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Where are they then?" Jasper said stopping and looking curious.

"Forks Cemetery," She said in an angered tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you here with then?" Jasper said crouching down and looking into her eyes.

"You're a stranger and I don't feel comfortable with telling you that, plus you never told me your names." She said glaring at him. She was just too adorable, so I ran over and scooped her up and gave her a hug.

"Emmett! Let go of her!" Jasper yelled from behind me.

"Yeah, Emmy! Put me down!" The girl yelled at me.

"Emmy?" I said setting her on the ground.

"I called you Emmy because Emmett sounds too professional and respectable for someone who gives bear hugs to random pre-teens." The little girl said glaring at me but, I just gave her my big goofy grin.

"Fine we all know Emmett's a giant teddy bear. Now I would like to formally introduce our selves. I am Jasper and this is my adoptive brother Emmett." I said gesturing to myself then Emmett. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Bella." The girl said trying to hold a blank expression and failing.

"Well Bella, will you do us a favor, and not tell anyone what happened?" Jasper said looking nervous.

"Sure," The girl said shrugging, "If I did my therapist would just say I was hallucinating and I was imagining my parent's death" She said as she turned around.

"Well see you around Bells." I said to her as she walked away but as I said this, her breath accelerated.

"Come on Jasper let's clean up." I said to Jasper.

After we replaced the surveillance videos and actually got the game we headed home.

Jasper POV  
When me and Emmett got home I went strait to Alice's and mine room was.

"Alice! Did you know that was going to happen?" I said in a soft growl.

"How could I?" Alice replied innocently with an evil smirk.

"Whatever," I said as I went down stairs to play Halo 3 with Emmett.

* * *

I just edited it because I was rereading it and this one part at the begginging didn't make sense so I changed it.


	7. Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Alice POV

I can't believe this! Everyone's met Bella except me! I mean even Edward has. But I guess I'm lucky, because I keep having visions of her so I get to see her the most. Luckily no ones figured out that I've been lightly pushing them towards Bella. I wonder if I'll get to see her soon. She's thirteen now so I better be careful or she'll remember it for way longer then she's supposed to. Though everyone's made a major impact on her life, but at least it's for the better. I might as well go shopping…

_Vision_

"_Maybe I should get this one?" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said holding an ugly brown scarf. _

"_No!" I said randomly popping up out of nowhere._

"_Who are you and why shouldn't I get this?" The girl said turning towards me with a curios expression on her face._

"_Umm, I am… err…I'm Alice." I said in an unsure voice._

"_And why shouldn't I get this?" The girl repeated._

"_Because I think blue would bring out your eyes much more then… whatever that is." I said making a disgusted face at the shirt the girl was holding._

"_Then, what should I get?" The girl asked glaring daggers at me._

_End of Vision _

Sweet, I get to finally meet Bella!

Bella POV

I only saw the golden-eyed strangers one more time when I was thirteen…

_As I walked through the mall I was examining all the stores and trying to decide what store to go in to get some books. I wasn't familiar with the layout of the mall and I wasn't even sure if there was a book store here. I was alone because the people (supposedly my friends) ditched me when we came in._

_So now here I am stuck in this place people call a mall with no transportation and no idea where the exit is._

_Oh, I and I had to get a new scarf because mine got ruined._

_As I was walking I saw a store that sold accessories so I decided to go in and look there for a scarf._

_As I walked around I came to s rack that held a couple scarves that looked nice._

"_Maybe I should get this one?" I asked myself quietly._

"_No!" A random girl with spiky black hair said popping up out of nowhere._

"_Who are you and why shouldn't I get this?" I said in a curious tone, mainly wondering who the heck this girl is._

"_Umm, I am… err…I'm Alice." She said in an unsure tone._

"_And why shouldn't I get this?" I repeated._

"_Because I think blue would bring out your eyes much more then… whatever that is." Alice apparently, said in a disgusted tone. _

"_Then, what should I get?" I said glaring daggers at this so-called Alice._

"_You should get this one." Alice had said holding up a nice blue scarf._

"_Well, I have to go find my 'friends'." I said air quoting 'friends'._

"_What do you mean?" Alice said in a faked curious tone._

"_I'm new and the people I'm here with ditched me." I said angrily, as I checked-out._

"_Here's the number for the local cab service." Alice said handing me a slip of paper with a phone number._

"_Thanks," As I said this Alice turned and walked away._

That was the last time was I saw anyone with golden eyes.

I sighed and finished getting ready before I started walking to my car, I wasn't sure if I was even gonna go to school today I decided that I would drive around Forks and if I spotted the school I would go to school.

I soon discovered that there isn't that much to Forks, other than trees. So when I saw the school I happily turned into the parking lot. I parked a little ways across the aisle from a brand new Silver Volvo. I couldn't bring myself to park closer to such an amazing car due to my rusty old pick-up.

I climbed out of the car with my back-pack and looked to the Shiny Silver Volvo, and there were the five of the golden eyed people, I thought I would never see again. Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Alice. They hadn't aged at all and they all looked at me with the same expression I must have, scared to the point you wish you just disappeared.


	8. AN

Please don't hate me but, schools starting soon so I'm not going to be able to update any time soon or often. I'm going to have to focus on school and not fanfiction, but I'll update when I can. Sorry that I haven't updated recently.


End file.
